Autographs
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: The Titans are all grown up now. A new enemy has stepped forward. He's not a supernatural demon, not is he a super-powered mutant, or even a highly skilled martial artist. He's just a mortal man, and he's the most dangerous and evil threat they've ever faced. Crossover with Monster. Rated M for death and suffering.


**Valorie: I'm writing this on my own, I had no help from Mark or Stephanie.**

"Hey, guys! Welcome back to Come and Go Diner! What'll it be today?" A young waitress stood at a booth, pen and notebook in hand. Her blond hair was worn in a ponytail under her red cap. Her yellow uniform had a name-tag that said "Cindy."

Sitting at the booth were five young adults in their early twenties. They were an African-American man with a mostly robotic body, a woman with red hair and dressed in a tube-top and skirt, a Caucasian man with black hair and wearing a mask and a rubber suit with an R on it, a woman with short blue hair and a blue robe, and a man in a blue and black costume with green skin and green hair and pointed ears. "Hey, Cindy!" said Cyborg. "Let's have a triple cheeseburger with extra sauce, a chicken sandwich, an order of wings with extra dip, a bowl of chowder, the biggest plate of nachos you have, five extra large milkshakes..." He closed his menu and handed it to Cindy. "... and whatever these guys are getting."

Cindy took everyone's orders and walked away. "So did you guys see the trailers for Wicked Scary 2: Revenge of the Demon? It looks sweet!" Beast Boy said ecstatically.

"You know I'm there, man!" said Cyborg.

"I think I'll pass," Raven said. "The first one was stupid enough."

"Right, is that why your nightmares almost literally killed us four years ago?" Robin teased.

"Shut up."

"I adore these Earth traditions of watching the movies that keep us up at night," Starfire said in her typical cheery voice.

Cindy came in and gave everyone their drinks. "Here you go, guys! Your food'll be ready in a few more minutes!"

Robin took a few sips from his root-beer and spoke up. "Alright, Titans. Today marks exactly one whole week since any major crime has hit the streets. I think when we get back we should contact the other-"

"***Burp***!" Cyborg interrupted. He and Beast Boy began to laugh.

"Very funny," said Robin. "As I was saying, I think we should-"

"***BURP***!" Beast Boy interrupted. He and Cyborg laughed harder.

"Knock it off. Anyway, I think we should contact-"

Starfire cleared her throat and let out a massive "***BUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPP***!" Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed hysterically.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted in annoyance.

"What? I thought it was a game?"

"Never mind." Robin took a few more sips of his root beer. "If you guys are done, I think we should contact the other divisions of the Titans and check out the crime-rates in their areas. That way, we can... Oh no." Gas built up in Robin's throat and forced itself out in a small "*burp*" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were in tears from laughing so hard. Even Raven couldn't resist smirking. "Okay, I had that coming. Just forget it, it's not important."

Cindy came with their food and left to serve another customer. Cyborg wasted no time eating the literal mountain of food in front of him. Beast Boy ate a salad with barbecue sauce. Starfire ate a squid. Raven enjoyed a chicken salad. Robin was helping himself to a good old-fashioned cheeseburger. "By the way, guys, I added a few new tweaks to the training course this morning," Cyborg said with his mouth full of nachos. "Wanna check it out?"

"Sure, sounds awesome!" said Beast Boy.

"I could use a better challenge," said Raven.

"Oh, joy! I love training!" Starfire cheered.

"Count me in," said Robin.

The door opened and a young man stepped into the diner. He was nicely dressed in brown pants, a tucked in blue shirt, a grey coat, and black shoes. He had a gentle face that was almost angelic in appearance, with parted blond hair and blue eyes. He had a calm smile on his face as he walked over to the counter. Cindy smiled at the man. "Welcome to Burger Paradise, sir. May I take your order?"

"Just coffee please. To go." The man had a very soft and gentle voice.

"That'll be one dollar please." Cindy walked away to pour hot coffee into a paper cup. She put a lid on it and set it on the counter. "Here you go, sir. You'll find the sugar right next to the register."

The blond man handed Cindy a five dollar bill and grabbed two packets of sugar. "Thank you."

Cindy took four dollars out of the register, but by the time she looked back up, the man had started to walk away. "Uh sir! You forgot your change!"

The man stopped walking and said, "No, I didn't." He turned to face her again, still sporting a gentle smile. "You keep that. I don't want it."

Cindy's eyes brightened up. "T-Thank you very much, sir!"

The man continued walking until he passed in front of the Titans, who were still in the middle of eating. He stopped and stared at them while continuing to smile. One by one, the Titans looked up awkwardly at the man. "Uh, can we help you?" Robin asked.

The man's voice was still calm and gentle, almost monotonous. "Forgive me for staring, but are you five the Titans? Formerly known as the _Teen_ Titans?"

"You are absolutely correct," Beast Boy said in a smug tone. "I'm Beast Man."

"No, you're not," said the other four at once.

"Okay, okay. I'm Beast Boy. That's Robin, our leader. Cyborg's over there. And the ladies are Starfire and Raven."

"It's truly a pleasure. My name is Johan Liebert. I just moved here from Germany a few months ago. I was wondering if I might have your autograph."

"Sure thing!" said Robin. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

Johan reached into his coat and pulled out a pen and an old photo of the Titans when they were still teenagers. "Thank you very much." He handed them to Cyborg.

"We get so many autograph requests that we really oughta go to a signing convention," Cyborg said. He signed under his feet on the picture and handed it to Raven.

"So what are you five up to exactly?' Johan asked.

"Well, Cyborg was talking about how he just updated our training course, so we were going to test it out today," Robin explained. Raven handed him the pen and photo. "Thanks."

"Does it involve being able to learn who can and can't be trusted?" Johan asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin handed Starfire the pen and photo.

"Your training. Does it just involve fighting, or does it also involve being able to learn who your enemies are?"

"Not really," said Cyborg. Beast Boy began to sign.

"That's too bad," Johan muttered. "I think it would be a wise investment. After all, I'm sure you're able to handle any threat, no matter how big. But it's not the big and scary enemies you should worry about. It's the subtle ones that stay under the radar that should concern you, for those are the true monsters."

Beast Boy handed the photo and pen back to Johan. "Here you go!"

"Thank you all for your time." Johan put the photo and pen back into his pocket and walked away without another word, enjoying his coffee. Never once did he stop smiling.

"Well that was weird," said Robin.

"Friendly guy," said Cyborg.

"A little creepy though," said Beast Boy.

"I wonder what he meant, though," said Starfire.

Everyone went back to eating. In between bites, Raven silently muttered, "Idiots."

**I know Monster takes place in a realistic setting while Teen Titans doesn't, but I've always wondered how the Titans would deal with someone like Johan.**


End file.
